


The Monaco Vacation

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Hot Wife, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: To liven up their sex lives and to fulfill her sexual urges Hermione sets up a vacation in Monaco with her husband Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

In many ways Hermione did not mind being Mrs Potter-Black. Harry was her best friend and she found him adequate in bed. She prized the access to the Potter and Black Family Libraries and Grimoire's and she spent most of her time in them researches old spells and finding hew uses for them as well as altering them to more fit her ideals. In the two years she had been married to Harry she had developed several spells, including the newest one that would spice up her sex life.

Hermione found out as she grew older that she had developed many sexual kinks that she had to keep hidden as Wizarding society was very puritanical. She had thought Harry was unaffected by this but she found out that the Weasley's had done a good job of turning him into a sexual puritan. It was because of that that Hermione created her latest spell. It allowed her to enchant a pair of reading glasses that she had gotten in a failed attempt to entice Harry with the 'Hot Librarian' look. This spell had two main functions. The first was that it allowed her to find out any and all kinks of the person she is looking at. The second function was a variation of an item created by WWW and it allowed her to see through peoples clothes, an aspect of the spell that she had vigorously tested in Muggle gym she had attended in London.

With the spell finally complete she placed the final enchant on her reading glasses. Hermione then went to check on Harry and found him asleep in front of the TV that she had enchanted for him. Looking at Harry her worst fears were confirmed. It showed that he was pretty much vanilla although he was submissive, something she had found out to a degree in the past. She wanted a man who was more take control and who could make her let go. The only surprise she saw was that he had a slight bi-sexual tendency, although from her reading she found that being slightly bi-sexual was not out of the norm.

The next day Hermione wore the glasses as she walked around Diagon Alley and the Ministry when she went to meet her husband. She was a bit shocked at finding out that harry who was all of six inches was rather on the large end for Wizards and the average cock size seemed to be in the four to five inch range. On the other hand she also saw that harry was pretty average in his sexual proclivities as it seems that all the Wizards and Witches were pretty puritanical in their sexual desires, even those who she knew were muggleborn. Sadly, Hermione figured that Harry was about as good as it got in the Wizarding world.

While Hermione lay in bed with Harry after a night of OK sex Hermione received an inspirational idea on how to improve her sex life. With Harry being a closeted submissive with bi-sexual tendencies Hermione figured that she could use those qualities of Harry to better her sex life. So over the course of the next few months Hermione subtly trained Harry to be more submissive towards her desires and even had him watch a few porn videos with her where the 'husband' was OK with being cucked by the 'Wife' and with the later videos showing the 'husband' engaging in sex with other male. Over time Hermione saw a change in attitude from Harry. At first Harry was repulsed by the video's, but overtime as he saw that Hermione liked them he decided to just enjoy them for the porn they were. Over the course of months though Harry had become so accustomed to watching cuck porn that when given the choice of what type to watch he would always choose cuck porn. 

As Summer was coming up Hermione saw that her plan was coming to fruition and he knew Harry was ready to go along with it. Looking over Harry with her enchanted glasses Hermione saw that Harry had a more strongly pronounced submissiveness and bi-sexual tendencies. She also saw that he now had strong Cuckolding fantasies as well. Seeing that Hermione worked on restoring the Potter Villa in Monaco, near where she used to go as a teen with her parents. She could not wait for Harry's vacation which was a few weeks away.

Walking up to Harry as he was sitting eating breakfast at the table Hermione stated, "Harry, I set up your vacation this year for us as you always forget about it. So starting next week we are going to spend a month at your families Villa in Monaco." Seeing Harry's startled look, "Honestly Harry, if I did not set up this vacation for you you would be spending all your time at work."

Not wanting to upset Hermione any, Harry replied, "Of course honey, it would be great to spend some time with just the two of us on the beach."

"Don't worry about anything Harry," Hermione replied, "I will take care of getting everything set up as well as getting out clothes and swimwear."

"Thanks Hermione, you know how much I work I have to do before I can go so this is very helpful." Harry replied with a relieved look at Hermione, glad that she has everything covered as usual. Hermione looked at Harry with an internally sly smile, "I might be gone for parts of the rest of the week as I get everything set up. Getting Villa Potter up to standards might take a bit of effort but by the time we get there it will be up to my standards."

"Good, good," Harry replied as he got up to go into work, "Have a fun time Hermione. I will see you when we both get back." With that Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss on her lips and left for work, missing the wicked glean in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione then floo'd over to Villa Potter and over the next week got it up to her standards as well as preparing it for the upcoming vacation. Every night Hermione returned home to spend time with Harry and to make sure that he did not get bogged down by work and try to call the vacation off. 

Hermione was glad when Friday finally arrived and Harry arrived home from work. Everything was ready for them to start off early tomorrow on the adventure that she had set up for them in Monaco. Early in the morning Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry awake. "Time to get up Harry, I want to leave as soon as possible to avoid any last minute trouble from your work." Seeing that Harry was getting up Hermione went and quickly got herself ready. Before to long Harry was ready as well and the pair left for their vacation.

Once they arrived Hermione showed Harry the outfit that she had picked out for him to wear, a set of swim trunks and a light shirt to wear. As he was changing into his outfit harry looked over at Hermione's outfit and was surprised by how little there was of it. It consisted of a top that barely covered her nipples and a thong bottom that showed off her bountiful ass. Harry stared at Hermione as she finished dressing up with only a near sheer sarong that did little to cover her ass and nothing else. "It that all you are going to wear Hermione?" Harry remarked, "It's a little revealing isn't it?"

Hermione gave a light laugh, "Harry, we are in Monaco, if anything I am overdressed." And with that Hermione lead Harry out of the Villa. Hermione looked around and told Harry, "I personally picked out a tour guide to show us around town. His family is originally from Africa, Ethiopia to be exact but they have lived here for a while, his names Yohannas and he came highly recommended from the people I asked. He is also discreet and in the know from what I have been told so we should have no problem using magic if needed."

Hermione looked around to see if she could find Yohannas as he was supposed to arrive around this time. At the appointed time she saw him and waved him over, once he approached she told Harry, "Harry this is Yohannas the guide I was telling you about, Yohannas this is my husband Harry. We are in your hands for this vacation." With that Hermione gave him a quick hug kiss on the cheek.

Harry was startles by Yohannas's look. Yeah he was expecting a black man but not this. Yohannas was maybe four to six inches taller that he was and he was strongly built. Not overly exaggerated like a weightlifter would look like but with the strong muscles of a runner or swimmer. All that was something he was used to from seeing his Quidditch teammates who were rather built as well. What really caught his attention was how dark skinned he was. Harry had seen black men and women before but Yohannas but Angelina or Dean to shame with how dark his skin was reminding Harry of the color of ebony. Watching Hermione hug him the contrast between her pale white skin and Yohannas's ebony skin was extremely noticeable. Harry approached Yohannas and stated "From what my wife tells me we will be in your care for this vacation. I'm Harry and its good to meet you." With that Harry shook hands with his guide.

For the next several hours Yohannas showed Harry and Hermione around the beachfront portion of the Monaco. Harry noticed that while Hermione was getting looks for how she was dressed, it was more in appreciation than in the looks condemning her for being dressed the way they were. Hell during their walks along some portions of the beach many of the women were wearing even less than she was as they were going completely topless.

After wandering around town for the half the day Hermione turns to Harry and informs him "Harry, I set up a special lunch for us at the Villa as well as some after lunch entertainment. I am sure that you will enjoy it." With that Hermione lead the way home with Harry and Yohannas following behind him.

Once the arrived home Hermione turned to Harry, "Head on to the dining room, I had Winky set us up a special lunch. I will join you in a bit, I just need to organize things with Yohannas for later." 

Hermione watched as Harry headed off to the dining room and then turned to Yohannas. "Alright Yohannas, I need you to get everything ready as we had discussed earlier. I want to make this perfect."

"Everything is pretty much ready already, but I will double check that everything is set up per your request," Yohannas replied.

Hermione nodded at Yohannas on hearing his reply, "Alright, I will leave you to it." With that Hermione headed off to the Dining Room to join Harry for lunch.

When Hermione arrived at the Dining Room she saw Harry was already seating and waiting for her to arrive before he started his meal. "Eat up Harry, we are going to need a lot of energy for the after Lunch activities that I have planned."

Harry looked over at his wife and asked, "And what are we going to be doing?"

"Now that's a surprise dearest," Hermione replied, "Just know that I think it will be something that we will both enjoy and have fond memories of in the future. "After thinking about it some more Hermione continued, "I think we might enjoy it so much that we might just have to make it a staple in our lives, and maybe introduce it to some of our friends. I can think of several of our classmates who would come to love it as much as I know we will."

Harry took in what Hermione told him, "I don't doubt your belief at all as your ideas always seem to work out in the end, even when I had problems with it before you talked me into going along with it," At that Harry blushed lightly as he remembered some of Hermione's more out there sexual ideas.

Harry and Hermione traded small talk for the next while as they ate their lunch. When they both finished up Hermione got up and gheld out a hand to Harry, "Come with me Harry, the adventure I created for you awaits us." As Harry gently grasped her hands Hermione pulled him along to her goal.

Harry followed along behind Hermione, wondering where she was taking him, He already knew that they were not leaving the house as they were heading away from the front door. When Hermione stopped in front of a closed door he saw how nervous Hermione appeared to be. "So the surprise is inside Hermione?" Harry asked her, "I am sure that I will love it, just as I have come to love all the ideas you have come up with."

Hearing Harry's reassuring words a much less nervous Hermione opened the door for their next big adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed Hermione into the room she lead him to and was somewhat surprised by what he saw. That it was a bedroom was not so much of a surprise and he was sure from the way that Hermione had been acting she had come up with a new sexual game to play. He was not sure what it was going to be, but this was definitely not what he was expecting. Yohannas was standing in front of the bed completely naked and just looking at him brought about a feeling of inferiority in him. He knew that Yohannas was well built, but without his clothes on it was even more evident, but what really brought about the feeling of inferiority was what was between his legs. Already growing hard Harry could tell it was easily twice as long as his cock and much thicker as well.

Harry watched as Hermione closed in on Yohannas and gave him a long hug and a deep kiss on the lips. After a moment Hermione turned around and with one arm around Yohannas's waist she smiled with a bright but nervous smile at him. He was not sure how he felt about watching Hermione kiss a naked man. He thought he might of been angry at seeing her in another embrace but seeing how happy she looked he could not help but feel happy for her. Harry smiled at Hermione and asked, "I take it that Yohannas here is a part of the adventure you were talking about Hermione?"

Seeing that Harry looked to be at least willing to talk about what was happening Hermione responded, "Yea Harry, I thought that we needed to bring something extra into our relationship, as you seemed to not be quite all in it at times." Hermione then went on, "From your choice of porn to watch I figured that you might want to bring someone else into the relationship for some fun times. I knew you would not want to let everybody know about what you do as you always complain about the lack of privacy all the time so I set up this vacation for us."

"And so you chose Yohannas?" Harry asked.

"Well, I had to find someone discreet and he was one of several people who met my qualifications i set," Hermione replied, "The final deciding factor in this was that he was black, so who better for the Head of the House of Black to have join in the fun."

Looking down at Yohannas's engorged cock Harry responded, "First, that was a pun worthy of Serious himself Hermione, good on you. And second, I am sure that his large cock had nothing to do with it, right Hermione?" 

A blush arose on Hermione's pale cheeks at both of Harry's comment, "OK, so maybe it had something to do with it as well, but I do still think he was the best candidate for many reasons Harry."

Harry laughed at seeing Hermione blush at getting caught out, "I believe you Hermione. I bet you had a large chart with all the requirements you wanted on it and he came out the best overall. Someday though I do think I might want to see that chart to see just what those requirements were and how they were graded." Harry laughed a bit more and responded once more, "Well Hermione, we are all here now so how do you want to do this?"

Smiling at Harry, Hermione slipped out of her minuscule bikini top and showed off her, in Harry's mind, perfect breasts to her quest and husband. Both Harry and Yohannas watched Hermione as she continued to strip for them, tugging at the knot in her sarong to loosen it and let it drop to the floor. Hermione did a little twirl after she was down to just her thong bikini bottom and Harry did not know where to look, at her amazing plump ass that was all but completely on display or her lovely breasts and the slightly jiggled as she twirled.

Hermione laughed lightly as she twirled in front of Harry and Yohannas as her plan was coming together and she could finally fulfill some of her sexual dreams. Ever since she had caught Ginny fucking Dean in her fifth year, Hermione had been fascinated with black cocks and the play of black skin penetrating pale white flesh. Hermione could not help but play with herself as she watched Dean as he pounded into Ginny. It was also this encounter that set her up for disappointment with Harry for only having a six inch cock. While Dean was not much bigger at maybe seven inches he was a bit thicker and it skewed her perception of what cocks and sex was like. Every summer since then whenever she got home from Hogwarts Hermione had spent a lot of time on her computer watching 'BBC' porn videos, which further warped her ideas on how large cocks were. And now finally she was going to be able to have the big black cock she had always dreamed about, and with Harry by her side in taking it as well Hermione could not think of anything better.

With a final twirl Hermione stopped herself and with a joyous smile on her face quickly finished stripping by removing her thong bikini bottom. Hermione looked over at Harry and commented, "Harry, I think you are a bit overdressed now."

Harry watched as Hermione twirled herself about and finished stripping and upon hearing Hermione's comment Harry proceeded to strip out of his shirt and swim trunks. Looking down he saw his cock as hard as it ever was, but then when he looked over and saw Hermione standing next to Yohannas the site of his cock made him feel inadequate. With a slightly forced smile on his face Harry approached the duo, "You look beautiful as always Hermione, and from the looks of him I am pretty sure that Yohannas thinks the same as well."

Smiling at Harry, Hermione dropped to her knees in front of Yohannas and gazed upon his cock, her eyes taking on its immense beauty. With tentative hands Hermione reached out and grasped his beautiful ebony cock. She marveled at how large and warm it was in her hand as well as at the contrast between her pale fingers and his dark ebony skin. She was reminded of watching Ginny going down on Dean and that fantasies it brought her. Now, Hermione was about to finally fulfill her greatest fantasy. In a quiet whisper that was barely heard by the rest of the rooms residents, Hermione sighed "God, Yohannas, your cock is so beautiful, I can't wait to worship it." With that Hermione leaned forward and first placed a loving kiss on the tip of Yohannas's cock and then took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Harry watched as his wide went down on another mans cock, a large black cock that put his average cock to shame. Watching Hermione bob her head up and down on Yohannes cock brought up conflicting feelings in him. One one hand the sight of her betraying her vows angered him, but on the other hand Harry had never been so hard as he was now as his watched his wife stretched her pretty pink lips around Yohannes thick ebony cock. He knew that Hermione had had never been with another man before she was with him and the thought of her being with another was not something he would have ever to deal with. But as he watched as his wife worshiped Yohannes cock, Harry knew that this was something that she needed, and while he might not say it out loud, this was something that he needed as well.

Hermione marveled at the feel of Yohannas hard cock in her hands. She reveled in the fact that Harry watched as he was cuckolded by her and did nothing to try and stop her from doing it. With a wide smile Hermione took more of his cock into her mouth, savoring its foreign taste, so different than Harry's. Try as she might, the cock was to large and thick for her dainty mouth and she was stretched to the limit with just the first few inches. Hermione bobbed her head back and forth over the small portion of his cock she was able to take into her mouth, running her tongue over his ridged crown, occasionally gagging as she tried to take more in.

Yohannas reveled in the feeling of Hermione's mouth stretched wide around his cock. "Harry, your wife here is trying to suck my cock, but it seems like its just to much for her, what do you think we should do instead?" Yohannas asked Harry with a smirk on his face. He so loved it when married couples came to him to be cucked, especially when they were white. Nothing made him happier than to fuck a white couple and have them worship at his African cock.

Harry watched as Hermione was unable to take Yohannas cock into her mouth no matter how hard she tried. Hearing Yohannas question to him Harry was unsure of what he wanted. In the end, Harry really did not have a choice "I want to see you fuck her. I want to see your large black cock wreck her pretty pink pussy for anybody else."

Yohannas was shocked at Harry's outburst, never having heard its like before. "A wish i have no issue with." With that Yohannas withdrew his cock from Hermione's suckling mouth and laughed lightly as he looked at her face, she looked like he had just taken her favorite toy from her. Yohannas walked to the bed and lay down on it, with his head and back propped up by pillows and his large cock waving in the air for attention.

Hermione waddled on her knees following Yohannas as he retreated to the bed. As he lay back on the bed his large black cock served as a beacon calling to her. His cock-head was glistening and calling to her. So entranced was she with his cock that all else fell by the wayside, thus she was caught unaware when Harry caught up to her and helped her along.

Harry helped Hermione onto the bed, but when he saw her leaning forward to take Yohannas cock into her mouth again he stopped her, "Enough of that for now love, it is time to move on." Harry looked Hermione in her eyes and told her, "I want to watch as your pretty pink pussy is wrecked Yohannas's large black cock."

Hermione looked at Harry as he told her what was coming up next. A wide smile broke out on her face, "I love you so much Harry, thank you for letting me live out my fantasy." With that Hermione leaned into Harry and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Breaking off the kids Harry helped Hermione onto the bed until she kneeled over Yohannas's cock. "Here Hermione, let me help you." With that Harry lay down on the bed and reached out and and took a firm hold of Yohannas's cock with both hands to steady it for his love. 

Hermione watched as Harry lined up the cock for her. She slowly lowered herself onto it, feeling stretched as she took the ridged cock-head into her tight cunt. Hermione slowly tried to force more into her cunt, but it was so much thicker than she expected so it was slow going. So concentrated was she on her task that Yahannas gripping her hips surprised her. Looking up into his face she saw him smile. Then her cunt was filled with his cock as he thrust into her as he pulled her down onto him. Hermione had never felt so full as she did now as her thighs rested on his. She had expected to feel pain, but only felt pleasure at being so full.

As Yohannas hilted himself fully into Hermione, a large smile broke out onto his face. He so loved fucking horny white women who were always so eager for some black cock, and nothing was better than having her husband watching as he ruined them for anybody else. With that Yohannas rolled Hermione over onto her back with his cock still firmly lodged in her cunt.

Hermione looked up into Yohannas eyes as he rolled her onto her back and smiled happily as she felt his cock still stretching out her cunt. "I have only been with my husband before," Hermione told Yohannas, "show me what a real man fucks like." With that Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around his body, trying to pull him even deeper into her body. She felt empty as he started to pull out, leaving all but the head of his cock inside her.

Harry watched as Yohannas slowly withdrew his cock from his wife's cunt, waiting to see what would happen next. It did not take long. 

Yohannas slammed his cock into Hermione and started to piston in and out of her tight cunt. He leaned into her, holding her down with his body as he ravaged her cunt, feeling it stretch to accomidate him. "Going to ruin your cunt," he told Hermione with a rough voice, "you wont even feel your husband cock anymore." He could feel her cum to his rough fucking, so he kept going, fucking her as hard as he could.

Hermione came so easily from feeling so filled by Yohannas's large cock. She had never come so easily or as often before as she reveled in the pleasure as it roared through her body. "Wreck me, make me yours," Hermione gasped out between waves of pleasure as she was fucked harder than ever, "make me forgot about my husband and make me a slave to your large black cock.

Harry watched enthralled as Yohannas fucked his wife hard into the bed, the site of his dark ebony cock piercing her pale white flesh was making him hard. To see his wife being taken infront of him by what the Dursleys called a subhuman turning him on even more, one last subconscious jab at them. The fact that they were so against interracial relations made him enjoy this so much more.

Yohannas moaned as he fucked the cunt hard. "About to cum," he groaned out, "where?"

"Oh god," Hermione moaned over and over as Yohannas kept fucking her hard, all her orgasms making it hard to think. "Cum in me Yohannas," she moaned, "give me a black baby to let them know what a cuck Harry is." Spikes of pleasure shot through her as she felt hot cum gush into her as he came hard, filling her womb with his potent seed.

Hearing Hermione demand that Yohannas breed her turned Harry on something fierce and he came at the same time as his wife's cunt was filled with a black mans seed. Harry watched as he saw load after load of cum being pumped into her cunt. After a bit Harry saw Yohannas slowly remove is large cock from his wife's previously small tight cunt. 

Yohannas unsheathed himself from Hermione and got out of been to stand in front of Harry. "She was a decent fuck for an Englishwoman," he stated, "been a while since i bred one of them. If you don't want her to give you a black kid you better do something about it." Looking at Harry's smaller cock he shook his head, "Your small little white-boy cocks not going to do it for her anymore either, she's gonna need some more big black cock after i gaped her open," Yohannas laughing remarked. "I'd give her some more, but i got places to be." With that Yohannas left the room.

Harry watched as Yohannas left, noticing that his semi flaccid cock was still larger than his own. Looking back at his beloved Hermione Harry was shocked at the site of her cunt. While before it was a right little cunt, now it gaped open, trickles of Yohannas's cum leaking from it. "So beautiful," Harry whispered as he took in the site of his wife. With her gaping cunt and with her flushed features she was the definition of a well fucked woman. He could not be more turned on than he was now.

Hermione smiled tiredly at Harry as he climbed into the bed between her legs. Her whole body limp from the rough fucking she received. She got a shock as Harry got down between her legs and started to clean up her cunt with his tongue, licking up all of Yohannas's cum from her, probing deep to get it all. She came once more, pushing out another load of cum into Harrys waiting tongue.

After lapping up the final load of Yohannas's cum from his wife's well used cunt, Harry got up and embraced her. Kissing Hermione he shared the final load of cum with her. He kissed her hard, letting his love for her flow through the kiss. "I love you so much Hermione."

"Love you as well Harry," Hermione responded, "No matter what else happens, i am your wife and i will always love you."

With that Hermione fell asleep in Harry's arm, sleeping the sleep of the well fucked. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close to himself. "Always," Harry whispered as he drifted off to sleep, wondering about how their lives had changed in such a short time and wondering what the future would hold. Just before falling asleep he ran his tongue over his lips remembering the taste of cum, "Not bad," he sleepily murmured as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Interlude 01

Harry woke up the next morning feeling well rested. Memories of another man fucking Hermione flashed through his mind, resulting in Harry having a rapidly stiffening cock. Looking over his wife, who lay in his arms, he gave into his lust. Harry maneuvered himself between Hermione's legs and readied himself at her still gaping cunt. Harry thrust into Hermione fully, bringing a gasp from Hermione. Where before her cunt wrapped tightly around his cock as he fucked her, now as he thrust into her cavernous depths her cunt was loose and offered minimal resistance. Knowing that Yohannas had wrecked his wife's cunt with his thick black cock made Harry speed up his thrusts.

Hermione awoke to Harry fucking her abused cunt and hooked her legs around him, making him fuck her harder. Feeling Harry's cock thrusting into her, she noticed the difference immediately. Where before his cock left her feeling full, after taking in Yohannas's cock, Harry's cock no longer gave her that feeling. While pleasant, being fucked by Harry just did not give her the immense waves of pleasure and fullness that being fucked by Yohannas did.

Harry pistoned into his wife's loose cunt faster, getting closer to cumming with each thrust. He leaned forward and said, " Your cunts so loose now i can barely feel it, Yohannas stretched you out so much." Harry kissed Hermione passionately, "God I love it." With that Harry came harder than he had ever cum in his life, knowing that he was a cuck and loving it.

Hermione kissed Harry back with all the love she could muster as she felt Harry cum his comparatively puny load into her cunt. "Love you Harry. You let me have my greatest fantasy even if my pussy is so loose now that i can barely feel your cock as you fuck me," Hermione replied as Harry continued to thrust into her as his cock slowly became flaccid. Hermione then pushed Harry down between her spread legs, "Clean me up Harry, I need it clean for Yohannas to fuck again. He does not need any sloppy seconds."

Harry repeated his actions from the day before and licked up all the cum from his wife's pussy. After finishing up he lay down and wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione basked in the warmth of Harry's arms, savoring the feeling. "You know Harry, no matter how much better Yohannas is at fucking me, this here is something I would never give up," she told Harry. "I know yesterday has changed our relationship a bit, but our love for and our friendship with each other will always keep us together."

Harry knew that their relationship had changed in some fundamental way last night, but he did know that he loved her more than ever and was willing to indulge her in all her desires. "Always and forever my love. Always and forever."

For the rest of the day the pair stayed together, exploring the land and house of the Potter Villa that they were staying at. At the end of the day Harry approached Hermione a bit nervously, "So, do you have any more adventures for us to try out together?"

Hermione beamed at Harry's comment, happy that he seemed more than willing to go along with her plans, "I have so many plans for us Harry, that a month might not be enough time for them all." With that Hermione shoo'd Harry off to their bedroom. "I have plans for you to fuck me again tonight Harry, so get our room ready. I will join you in a bit, just need to make some calls to set up tomorrow's adventure."

Harry headed off to bed with an eagerness in his step, more than ready and willing to fuck his lovely wife. Before too long Hermione arrived at their bedroom, with a wicked smile on her face. "I have everything set up for tomorrow Harry, I know we will have so much fun." With that Hermione slowly walked to the bed, discarding her clothes as she did. "But all that's for later love, now it's all about us." With that Hermione embraced her husband, prepared to give him one last great night before the next days fun.


End file.
